familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Spotswood, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed January 4, 2008. |elevation_m = 8 |elevation_ft = 26 |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |latd = 40 |latm = 23 |lats = 38 |latNS = N| longd = 74 |longm = 23 |longs = 25 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08884 |area_code = 732/848 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 34-69810 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 14, 2008. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885405 |website = http://www.spotswoodboro.com |footnotes = }} Spotswood is a Borough in Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the United States 2010 Census, the borough population was 8,257. Spotswood was incorporated as a borough by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on April 15, 1908, from portions of East Brunswick Township, based on the approval of a referendum held on May 12, 1908."The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968", John P. Snyder, Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 174. It was originally called "Spotteswood." Geography Spotswood is located at (40.392857, -74.392384). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (6.83%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2008, there were 7,880 people, 3,099 households, and 2,163 families residing in the borough. The population density was 3,389.8 people per square mile (1,311.4/km2). There were 3,158 housing units at an average density of 1,358.5 per square mile (525.6/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 99.24% White, .05% African American, .5% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, and 0.20% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.38% of the population. There were 3,099 households out of which 29.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.0% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.2% were non-families. 26.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.10. In the borough the population was spread out with 22.4% under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 30.1% from 25 to 44, 23.4% from 45 to 64, and 17.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 93.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.9 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $55,833, and the median income for a family was $73,062. Males had a median income of $45,979 versus $35,859 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $25,247. About 2.6% of families and 4.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.4% of those under age 18 and 2.9% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government The Borough of Spotswood has adopted the Mayor-Council Plan B under the provisions of the Optional Municipal Charter Law of 1950 (Faulkner Act).2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 84. A mayor is elected by the people for a term of four years on a non-partisan basis. A five-member council is elected on a non-partisan basis with each councilman serving four years. The mayor is the chief executive and has responsibility for the administration of the government. The legislative power resides solely within the borough council. There is separation of legislative and executive power in this form of government. As of 2011, the Mayor of Spotswood is Thomas Barlow who took office in July 2008, succeeding 12-year mayor Barry Zagnit who did not run for re-election.Todaro, Vincent. "Crowd thanks Zagnit, Shearn at last meeting: Pair credited with improving town over 12 years in office", East Brunswick Sentinel, June 26, 2008. Accessed August 21, 2008. Members of the Borough Council are Council President Curt Stollen, Margaret Drozd, Nicholas Poliseno, Ed Seely and Frank LoSacco.Spotswood Borough Council, Spotswood Borough. Accessed March 25, 2011. Federal, state and county representation Spotswood is 12th Congressional district[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=64 2011 New Jersey Citizen’s Guide to Government], p. 64, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed April 12, 2012. and is part of New Jersey's 14th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 7. Accessed April 12, 2012.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed April 12, 2012. Education The Spotswood Public Schools serve students in prekindergarten through twelfth grade. Schools in the district (with 2008-09 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Spotswood Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed March 25, 2011.) are G. Austin Schoenly School (Pre-K to 1st grade; 227 students), E. R. Appleby School (grades 2-5; 465), Memorial Middle School (grades 6-8; 337) and Spotswood High School (grades 9-12; 733). The Appleby and Schoenly elementary schools offer after school and summer childcare program through the Spotswood C.A.R.E.S. (Children's After-school Recreation and Enrichment at Spotswood) program. http://www.spotswood.k12.nj.us/modules/cms/pages.phtml?pageid=42581 All public students from Helmetta, a non-operating district, attend the Spotswood schools, along with students from Milltown who attend Spotswood High School as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the Milltown Public Schools.Milltown Fact Sheet, Joyce Kilmer School. Accessed March 25, 2011. "Through a formal send–receive contract, approved by the Commissioner of Education, our high school students are sent on a tuition basis to Spotswood High School. Our 2010–2011 budget of $14.7 million supports Parkview School and Joyce Kilmer School, as well as the tuition for students attending Spotswood High School."Parents, Spotswood High School. Accessed March 25, 2011. "Welcome to Spotswood High School, a comprehensive institution that focuses on excellence in academics, the arts, athletics, and community service. Spotswood High School has served the residents in Spotswood, Helmetta, and Milltown since 1976." Immaculate Conception School, a Roman Catholic elementary school, is located in Spotswood. References External links * Spotswood Borough website * Spotswood Public Schools * * Data for the Spotswood Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Spotswood Volunteer Fire Department Category:Boroughs in Middlesex County, New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:Established in 1908